The charms Vs The Marauders
by Ms sirius black
Summary: lJ lovehate, loads of pranks with the charms-Lily,josie,Robin,and arabella and the marauders-james,sirius,remus,and peter. doesnt get that good til the later chapters!


The Charms Vs The Marauders  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Carla Potter, Marian Potter, so far !  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a typical morning at the Evans' Dad was at work, mum in the kitchen cooking pancakes, Petunia was plucking off her eyebrows and piling on a heavy load of make-up, and lily was asleep in her own dreamland. But remember nothing lasts forever!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
There was an ear-piercing screech coming from inside Petunia's room. Lily suddenly awake bolted out of her door and into Petunia's room. What she saw was going to stay in her memory forever!  
  
There in the room was just about the strangest thing ever. Running around like a headless chicken was Petunia being chased by an owl!  
  
Lily tried telling petunia that the owl was probably more scared of her than she was of it, but it was like talking to a stuffed animal. So instead she tried calming down the owl, as Lily had always been good with animals so she had no problem, but it would have been a lot easier had Petunia not been trying to burn the owls feathers with her heated eyelash curler!  
  
Once the owl was safe from Petunia's wrath and Petunia herself had gone out of the house Lily noticed something tied to the owls leg.  
  
It was a letter, Lily opened it carefully trying not to rip it and read it aloud -  
  
Ms Lily Evans  
  
You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. There are directions and a list of books and every thing else you need enclosed in this envelope. We hope to see you on September the 11th (the train leaves at 10am from kings Cross station on platform 9 3/4)  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Professor Mcgonagall  
  
"Oh my god! Mum MUM, come here look what I've got." when no one came she went stampeding down the stairs but missed the last few steps and fell flat on her face, but she didn't care she was too excited. She handed her mum the letter and started dancing around the kitchen, her long red hair bouncing and her emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
Lily's mum had taken a few minuets reading the letter making sure it wasn't another one of Lily's pranks, (she was known for 1 or 2 of her pranks, well her hundreds of pranks, mostly on Petunia). Her Mum sank into one of the kitchen chairs and started worrying about when they were going to go to diagon ally and where the hell it actually was. (She hadn't realised that the directions were on the back of the letter!) Three days later they were on their way to London in their car.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! James what have you done?" Came the screeching voice of James' sister, Carla potter.  
  
"Why Carla dear I haven't a clue what you're on about, honestly people would think you didn't trust me" James said in an overly fake hurt voice.  
  
"Well who else would have pleasure dyeing someone's hair half pink and half neon yellow and dyeing their clothes to match!"  
  
"May I remind you that there has been an addition to the Potter family .. Mr Sirius Black, how do you know it wasn't him?"  
  
(Sirius had moved in with the Potters last summer because his parents were beating him!)  
  
"Because he's to dumb to use a colouring charm!" Carla said getting angrier by the second.  
  
" Hmm good point, he is."  
  
"Hey I heard that" came Sirius's tired sleepy followed by a load crash!  
  
"Owwwwwwww, James can you help me I'm kinda stuck."  
  
James went to see what had happened and found Sirius tangled in his blankets, legs sticking in the air struggling to get free having just fallen off his bed.  
  
He burst out laughing; soon he was rolling around on the floor his sides aching from laughing so hard. Then just as his fits of laughter had calmed down Carla came in with her bright pink and yellow hair and matching clothes, and soon both James and Sirius were laughing, James rolling around again and Sirius getting even more tangled up. Carla was just standing there not knowing whether to laugh at the sight of the two boys on the floor or start screaming at James to change her precious hair and clothes back to normal. But she found that the laughing was contagious and soon somehow she to was on the floor, laughing so hard it felt like her gut was going to burst. Soon James' and Carla's mum (Marian Potter) came to see what all the noise was about. She saw James rolling about on the floor about to knock over a lamp, Carla with her bright pink and yellow hair with matching clothes laughing hysterically, and Sirius in the middle of the room, legs in the air, tangled in his blankets laughing and gasping for breath. She sighed heavily, but by now she was used to their antics, she sighed once more and then proceeded to try and quiet the children  
  
Once Mrs Potter had calmed down the 3 children (with great difficulty) she told them to get dressed and come downstairs to breakfast, she turned to see Carla still brightly coloured and let out a long sigh. She muttered the counter charm and went down the stairs muttering about unruly children and stupid practical jokes.  
  
~~* Mrs Potters thoughts *~~  
  
She had just finished cooking breakfast and was now setting the table for the three children, mischievous bunch that they were. Her two were bad enough, but when Sirius had joined the family chaos had ensued and havoc was wreaked regularly, but she didn't regret it one bit, what that poor boy had been through, it didn't bear thinking about. She shuddered and continued setting the table. She looked up to see the 2 boys coming down the stairs and took a good look at them both. James with his unkempt dark brown hair, sticking out at all angles and his warm hazel eyes sparkling with mischief and humour. Sirius with his black wavy hair coming just above his chin and his piercing blue eyes. How they've grown so much, oh she could remember when James was just a little toddler, even then he liked to cause chaos he was always stealing his sisters food and leaving nasty things in her bed.  
  
Then Carla came down, she's only a year older than James and Sirius but she tries to act so much older. Her dark brown hair falling down her back in braids and her light blue eyes that sparkle whenever she smiles. I'll miss them all so much when they're gone, but it will be nice to finally have some peace and quiet no more pranks, no more strange explosions and smells coming from the boys room.  
  
"Hey mum what's for breakie then. yum pancakes!" James sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and started stuffing his face with pancakes.  
  
"Hey Mrs P how's it going. ooh pancakes." Sirius sat down next to James and started stacking pancakes on to his plate and covered every inch with maple syrup and wolfed them all down within 2 minuets. While Carla only had 1 1/2 and had nothing else except for a glass of water, she'd said something about a diet and being fat?  
  
"Hey sis why aren't you eating?"  
  
"Because some of us aren't complete pigs like you!"  
  
"Hey!" James said while bits of food sprayed from his mouth onto Carla.  
  
"Ewwwwww your so disgusting!" and with that she stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't want to come to diagon ally with us then?" Mrs potter called out after her oldest daughter.  
  
"What do you think!"  
  
"Fine I've got your list, you don't need new robes do you?  
  
"NO!" Carla shouted back.  
  
"Talk about moodswings" James whispered to Sirius "one minuet she's laughing the next she's screaming at me"  
  
"I think it's the thing you said about her eating mate!" was Sirius reply.  
  
"Well come on boys hurry up we've got a lot of shopping to do" Mrs Potter said as she made her way over to the fire place  
  
~~* Lily *~~  
  
"Mum we're here, look the leaky cauldron come on park!" Lily said getting very excited.  
  
They pulled over and Lily got out, she dragged her mum through the door and into the pub.  
  
"Lilly I'm just going to ask the barman how to get to Diagon Ally, you can have a look around but don't go out of my sight, okay"  
  
"Yeh whatever" Lily said, she was already walking away.  
  
"Woooohooo" Lily heard someone shout but she couldn't see anyone, then something or someone fell out of the fireplace and landed on top of Lily.  
  
"Ahhhh geroff me you idiot!" Lily's voice was muffled because someone was sitting on top of her.  
  
He didn't seem to notice that he was sitting on someone until something started moving beneath him.  
  
"Ahhh what are you doing down there?" He asked helping the girl up, she had long red hair and emerald eyes. "So what's your name then?"  
  
"Lily, and excuse me but you're the one who landed on top of me!" Lily said getting slightly angry.  
  
"Well hello Lily my name is James and if you hadn't been standing in front of the fireplace then I wouldn't have knocked you over!"  
  
"Well why were you coming out of the fireplace in the first place"  
  
"Floo travel duh!" James couldn't help but notice she had soot on her face and looked extremely cute.  
  
"Lily dear are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Lily's mum said as she came over to them both.  
  
"Mum James, James Mum, now I'm going to go get all this soot off my face bye bye have a nice chat." And with that she went to the bathroom.  
  
"Hello James dear are you starting Hogwarts this year to, aww your such a handsome boy aren't you." Lily's Mum said staring at James who blushed.  
  
Just then Sirius popped out of the fireplace followed by Mrs potter.  
  
"What took you two so long" James said glad that they had come he was feeling a bit awkward with Lilly's Mum staring at him.  
  
"Your mum made me go change she said my clothes were to dirty, all they had on were a few grass stains, maple syrup, ketchup and some mud, oh and lets not forget the blood."  
  
"Hello I'm Marian Potter and this is my son James and his friend Sirius. It's nice to met you."  
  
" Oh hello I'm Samantha Evans my daughter has just gone to the ladies room to clean some soot off her face, It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"Hi I'm back" Lily said cheerfully the soot had now been removed from her face.  
  
Lily and James' mums had become engrossed in a conversation about cleaning products and other mumsie things (a/n I'm not a mum how would I know what they talk about!)  
  
"So James are you going to introduce me to this gorgeous young lady?" Sirius said  
  
"If I must (he let out a sigh) right then Sirius Lily, Lily Sirius there happy?" James said getting quite annoyed for some reason.  
  
Sirius picked up Lily's hand and kissed it lightly "pleased to meet you Lily"  
  
Lily just stared at Sirius thinking, "he's such a freak, if he thinks that's going to work on me he's got another thing coming!"  
  
James seemed to be getting madder but neither Sirius nor Lily noticed.  
  
Before he had a chance to think about it any more he heard his mum calling, he and Sirius said goodbye to Lily and went to the stone wall just outside the pub. Lily and her mum were following, suddenly they saw the wall disappear in front of their eyes, they were amazed. They stepped into Diagon Ally and took their first look at the magical world.  
  
A/n well that's the end of the first chapter so how was it, ok (better had be coz that's the best your getting) oh yeah and I hope it was long enough.  
  
This is my first fic ever so be nice!!  
  
R&R  
  
r&r  
  
R&R  
  
r&r  
  
DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW  
  
I might be a little while writing the next chappie (don't blame me blame the kangaroos!) but remember-  
  
Patience is the key to everything!!!!  
  
And I'd let to say a huge thank you to my co-writer/beta-reader Kit21  
  
When I'm famous (which I'm sure I will be!) I'll remember you and evrey1 who reviews ( I don't know what I'm going to be famous for yet . hmm I'll have a think about it) 


End file.
